dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Galactic Patrolman and Tights
is the sixth chapter of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman. Cover The cover features Jaco, Omori and a girl going up through a flight of stairs outside a building. Summary The chapter opens up with Omori, Jaco and a young girl going up through some flights of stairs to reach the roof of a building to make their escape so the police wouldn’t find them. When Omori can't catch up with Jaco and the girl due to his tiredness, Jaco decides to help him out by carrying Omori on his back. Once they reached the roof, Omori, while exhausted from the climb, thanks the girl for leading them to escape from the police but the girl replies that she should be thanking them because of Jaco saving her earlier and Jaco explains that he beat up a bunch of bandits earlier that were harassing her much to Omori’s awareness and understanding but Omori says to Jaco that he shouldn’t have beaten up the police. Jaco replies that he should’ve done more research on the Earth police but the girl, confused on what Jaco is saying, says his way of putting it is weird. Omori quickly covers up for Jaco by saying that he is from a foreign country and not very fluent with their language and while Jaco says hello to the girl in French to cover up his extraterrestial origins and pretend he is a foreigner, the girl is still left curious about Jaco. She then tells Jaco that she thought his face was a mask but figured it was his real face due to his mouth moving on his face but Omori still tries to brush it off saying he is a foreigner but the girl is against Omori’s claim saying that there are no foreigners like this. Omori then asks the girl how she knew how to enter the building they’re on and she replies that a friend of hers from a part time job who used to live in the building told her how to enter. Due to Jaco’s unusual behavior and his appearance, the girl concludes and realizes that Jaco is an alien much to Omori and Jaco’s shock that she found out but Omori still tries to convince her that he is not an alien but the girl disagrees with him saying that a human wouldn’t have been able to move like Jaco. The girl introduces herself as Tights, and now that Tights knows about his origins as an alien, Jaco boastfully says that he is not just some ordinary alien but a member of the Galactic Patrol accompanying his revelation with one of his signature poses but this flashy pose of his would soon be short lived as his flashy presentation caused the Galactic Patrolman to be noticed and spotted by the Earth’s police standing on the roof’s railing, forcing him to notify Omori and Tights that the police have spotted him and having to fly away in his jet boots from the building while grabbing Omori and Tights to escape from the police to which he successfully does while the police storm through the building and couldn’t find the three of them on the roof anymore once they reached the top. Jaco drops himself, Omori and Tights to the port where he and Omori docked their boat earlier. Omori is surprised that Jaco is able to fly but Jaco explains to Omori that he can only use the mechanism that allows him to fly only once and in cases of emergencies and Tights replies that he should’ve used it to fly away earlier. Due to the siren’s noise and alertness, Omori notices that it would be dangerous if they continue to stay here and says that they should go back to the island. He also asks Tights not to tell anyone that Jaco is an alien and happy about going to the island, Tights agrees she won’t tell unless Omori allows her to come with them or else she might tell someone about it forcing Omori to accept her to come with them. As they sail back to the island, Omori asks Tights if she would like for him to sail back to the city so she can go home to her family but Tights replies that she usually lives alone by herself. Still curious, Tights asks if Omori is an alien but he replies he is not an alien but an Earthling. She then asks him what business he has on Earth and if he came to Earth to conquer it but Jaco replies in annoyance in his usual Galactic Patrolman response that he had just explained to her that he is Galactic Patrolman, protector of the peace in the galaxy. Jaco eventually tells Tights about the situation of him crashing his spaceship and needing to buy the Sky Gold in order to repair his spaceship so it can function again and he can leave to go back to the Galactic Patrol Headquarters. Tights remarks he is no super elite for letting such thing happen to him but is surprised that he needs ¥19 million to go home as it is a large amount of money. Once they arrive at Omori’s island, the three have dinner at Omori's living room at his house and are watching tv. Omori promises Jaco that he will get his milk and cheese tomorrow but Jaco says he doesn’t mind as he left Omori’s peanuts behind as well. Due to the police not noticing her face, Tights says that she will go back to the city to shop for the grocery that they need. Just as they are talking, the news comes on, sparking their attention. The news broadcast the incident between Jaco beating up the 4 Bandits that were harassing Tights and the Police at 8pm making Jaco realize it’s about him. The news reporter reveals that a witness saw him as an assailant with a small physique and short height, standing around 4 foot 9. Due to the witnesses thinking Jaco’s face is a mask, the news reporter reveals that the police have decided to call Jaco “Mask Man” and are in desperate search for him. As the news switches on to discuss about the launching of the Twinkle 8, Jaco is upset about the name they gave him and even also mad about the fact they got his height wrong leading Jaco to sulk about this outside. While Jaco is outside, Tights asks Omori if he has any hair conditioner but Omori responds that he doesn’t as he isn’t the type of person that uses things like that. Appearances Characters *Jaco *Tights *Tokunoshin Omori *Police Locations *Earth **East City **Omori's Island Objects *Boat *Television *Twinkle 8 Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Jaco the Galactic Patrolman